Inevitable
by Silent.Moonlight.Breeze
Summary: Everything seems to be going pretty normal for Shizuo, until he gets a strange message on Facebook. It turns out it's from Izaya, and he has quite the proposition for him. Rated T for language, violence, and potential snuggling.


_Author: Weelll. This was sure created on a whim! XD Pretty much, this story is going to be based off of a vacation that me and my friend will be going on at the beginning of August. So don't expect any more updates until after then. We cosplay as Shizuo and Izaya, so I thought this was an interesting idea. I want it to kind of turn into more of a romance type deal later...but we'll see how this goes. Considering my friend doesn't ship this at all. XD But anyway! Enjoy!_

_Title: Inevitable_

_Rating: T - For language , violence, and some snuggling. o_o; But not in this chapter._

_Summary: Everything seems to be going pretty normal for Shizuo, until he gets a strange message on Facebook. It turns out it's from Izaya, and he has quite the proposition for him. _

* * *

><p>It was another typical day in Ikubukuro for Shizuo Heiwajima. He woke up trying his best not to smash his alarm clock against the wall to silence the annoying buzzing. It didn't take him long to get dressed, seeing as he wore the same bartender outfit every day, but usually this process triggered images of Izaya to flash through his mind.<p>

"Izaya..." he growled. That damn flea was the reason he wouldn't be going back to the job that this uniform was meant for. The one job he promised his brother he would keep. He coudn't wait until the day he would finally put an end to that freak's life.

By this time, Shizuo was too stressed out to think straight, and lit up a ciagrette to clear his mind. But it still left him in a bad moon, which wasn't good news for the debtors he would have to deal with. On a better day, one might get lucky and have a relatively smaller item thrown at them or just barely be knocked unconscious. However, this was a typical day, so...well, let's just say at least no one died.

After a long day's work, Shizuo would pick up something to eat from Simon's Russian Sushi bar, get another pack of cigarettes, and head home to unwind. He locked the door and proceeded to his laptop to check out what was going on in the world. After clicking on the Firefox logo in the corner of the screen, he waited patiently (as he could) for the page to load, and typed in the address for Facebook.

_'Let's see what we have here...'_

**Notifications**: **4**

He clicked on the little globe and glanced through them.

_**Shinra Kishitani commented on your status**: 'You really need to find a better way to relieve stress...'_

_**Celty Sturluson likes your status.**_

_**Celty Sturluson commented on your status:** 'I'm fairly certain only one thing is going to help him with that.'_

Shizuo laughed to himself and clicked in the empty space below her comment. _'You're exactly right. My life will be so much better once that flea is dead.'_

He hit the reply button, then checked what his last notification was.

_**You have been invited to the event:** Eat at Russia Sushi by Simon._

Oh that man will do anything to get business...he ignored the event and went on checking his profile. There weren't any new friend requests, which was hardly surprising. After all, who would want to be friends with a monster? Once he was satisfied, he went to log off, but was distracted by a little red bubble that popped up, indicating that he had a new private message. It really wasn't too often he got one of those...but he had a feeling it was probably Shinra clicked on the icon. _'He must have something important to tell me...'_

But that wasn't the case, he soon found out. The message was from an anonymous user. It read: _'Shizuo. Pack your suitcase and meet me down the road from Russia Sushi at 10:00 am sharp. You don't want to be late~ ;P'_

"What the hell...?" Shizuo stared at the screen for a moment, confused. In fact, it down right pissed him off. What was with this message! For an anonymous user, he sure seemed pretty demanding! And what _was_ with the whole anonymous thing? He didn't even know it was _possible_ to send hide your name! That seemed to piss him off even more, and he wasn't even exactly sure why. All he knew is that he had a strange feeling about this. He pondered if he should really show up or not, but he decided that he wanted to find out who this person was so he could beat him to a pulp. He would pack a brick or two in his suitcase just for the occasion. Yup. There was no way he would back down from this.

_Log off_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Shizuo woke up before the alarm went off. He didn't even bother to get completely dressed before popping in a cigarette, even though he didn't light it until he had his vest buttoned up and his tie fixed properly. He went through about four of them before he grabbed his suitcase and headed out the door. He still had no reason other than to beat this guy up to actually follow through with the strange messages' instructions. For all he knew, this could be some kind of trap. But if it was, the person was even more idiotic than he already thought. Either really really strong, or just incredibly stupid. Probably the latter.

His murderous expression alone was enough to keep anyone from talking to him as he walked down the street. It was like there was an invisible barrier or line that people knew not to cross. As he approached the sushi place, he got this overwhelming feeling of didn't take him long to realize why that message made him so unnecessarily angry. Up ahead, leaning against the wall was that filthy, vile, wretched little parasite.

Shizuo stopped dead in his tracks and dropped the suitcase. The cigarette he had been smoking was removed and crushed into the ground. All of his anger filled up every fiber of his entire being. He grabbed the nearest street sign and ripped it out of the sidewalk.

"IzaayyYAAAA...!" he bellowed ans he dashed toward the calm and collected figure. This reaction had been expected. The man nimbly dodged the attack and whipped out his switchblade, smirking all the while.

"Ah, Shizu-chan~! 3 I'm so happy you made it! And not a minute late...Did you really want to see me that much?"

Shizuo's grip on the sign tightened. "_As if_," he scoffed as he went in for another hit. "The only want I want to see you is _dead_!"

Izaya dodged the second attack and managed to cut through the sleeve of the bartender's shirt. People were starting to crowd around and watch (from a safe distance of course.)

Shizuo was ready to squash the little bug, but the informer had other plans.

"Hey, Shizu-chan~? I have a little proposition for you."

This stopped him for a second. "Unless this ends with you dying, then I don't give a damn."

Izaya laughed. "Oh, you never change~ That's so like you. But...now that you mention it, this could very well turn out that way."

Shizuo wasn't completely convinced, but it managed to grab his attention. He reluctantly lowered his weapon a bit. "...Keep talking."

The other man clapped happily. "Very well then! I guess I shouldn't waste time and get straight to the point. You see, I asked you here today, which your suitcase, because I am going on a vacation. But going alone for a whole week isn't very much fun, I thought! So! I have decided that you should accompany me!"

There was a moment of silence. Shizuo was utterly dumbfounded. Did that punk just ask him what he thought his did?

"W-what the hell is that? Some kind of joke?" Oh how he would love to punch his smug little face in right about now...

The informer smiled and casually shoved his hands into his pockets. "Now, Why would I kid about something like that, Shizu-chan? I think it would be a grand time,just you and me~! So what you do think? You in?"

The way his response sounded made Shizuo feel ill. He glared so hard at the flea, that if he were any normal man, he would have exploded by now.

"Are you serious? There's no way in Hell that I would ever want to be near you for that long, you freak."

"Aww..." Izaya pouted. "C'mon, it would be great fun! Well how about this: If you go, I promise I will never set foot in Ikebukuro again."

That last bit made Shizuo hesitate. It was hard not to consider now. Of couse, how could he be certain that the flea wasn't lying? It's not like he was famous for telling the truth. But still...

"How can I be sure you will hold your end of the bargain?"

"Hmm, it's hard to tell. I guess if I do happen to come by, I'll just have to let you kill me, huh?"

Shizuo wasn't expecting to hear that. It was getting to be too tempting to pass up. Vacation...for one whole week. With /this/ guy. He thought it over. Just one one week, and he wouldn't have to see his face ever again. Or he would let him kill him. It still seemed kind of odd that he would risk that much just over a stupid vacation. He had to have something else up his sleeve. Some kind of trick. But...

He sighed in defeat and put another cigarette in his mouth. "Fine," he muttered, crossing his arms. "I'll freaking go with you."

Izaya's smirk grew wider. He put away his knife and decided it was safe to come closer. "I knew you'd see it my way, Shizu-chan~! It's a deal then?" He offered his hand to him.

Shizuo reluctantly took a hold of the other man's hand, grimacing, and shook it.

"...Deal."

* * *

><p><em>Author: I think a review is in order! If I'm going to keep writing this, I definitely would not mind some feedback. :3<em>


End file.
